This invention relates to a method and a system for encoding video data, and also relates to a system for decoding video data.
A compact disk (CD) is an excellent medium for recording digitized audio data. It is known to record video data into a compact disk (CD) in addition to audio data. CD graphics is an application of a CD system to the visual art. As will be explained later, a prior art CD graphics system has a problem in the picture quality.